


Hushed Giggles and Home Videos

by peachykeenseok



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: #hisoillu #hunterxhunter #anime #hisokaxillumi #alternateuniverse #au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeenseok/pseuds/peachykeenseok
Summary: A little short story based off of an AU my friend and I created!I'll be publishing more works that are allusions to that AU. This is one of the sweeter moments of the tragedy we made.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Hushed Giggles and Home Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Please recognize that this is an Alternate Universe. The characters are diferent from the Canon storyline.

The quiet click of the TV filled the living room. Illumi’s socks shuffled across the light grey carpet as he stood from the couch and adjusted Alluka and Killua where they lay on the corner of their L-shaped couch. He took the dark grey, plush fleece throw cover from Killua’s hand and forced the sleeping boy to share it with his sister. Illumi took the half empty bowl of popcorn and the crumpled juice boxes up into his arms and made his way into the kitchen. Stepping around the grey marble top island in the middle of the kitchen and making his way to the black trash can to discard the trash from movie night. He washed the bowl, periodically glancing into the living room through the half wall. He dried the white bowl and opened the pristine light grey cabinet to stack the item how it originally was. When he closed the cabinet he jumped and muttered a small string of insults when he saw his boyfriend standing on the other side of the half wall. “Hisoka, what are you doing with that?” 

Illumi’s voice was so hushed it would’ve been hard to hear, if the kids were awake. Hisoka’s lips upturned in a mischievous grin. “I know I have stunning features but you didn’t need to overreact, love. You flatter me, Illu.” Illumi scowled while drying his hands, only contorting his face so much so he didn’t smile. Hisoka opened the dark blue camcorder and not too long after the recording light started to blink. Illumi narrowed his eyes. “Why are you recording?” He was still speaking in a low whisper and prompted the ginger to do the same when he spoke. “Why are you worried about it?” Hisok spoke with a teasing lilt in his voice. Illumi walked towards him and swatted the hand towel at the boy, who ducked and took a step back. A soft giggle escaped his lips as he continued to avoid Illumi’s half hearted attempts to beat him with the towel. “Come on, I don’t want to waste time, I want to lay down.” The assault stopped and the towel was folded and sat on the counter.

Hisoka moved to the window above the sink and set the camcorder on the sill. He then walked to Illumi and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist swaying. “We’ve been with the kids all day. Let’s just be, goofy for a little bit.” Illumi immediately retorted, “We’ve been goofy all day. With the kids. I’m honestly all goofed out.” He hummed as Hisoka twirled him around and pulled him close. Even in the dim light that was being let off from the stove, Illumi could see how his boyfriend’s hazel iris disappeared. Consumed by his dilated pupils as he stared at Illumi. The moment felt like ages but it lasted seconds. Both of their trances were broken when a cough was heard from the living room. Hisoka shook his head and gently lifted Illumi’s chin. He pressed his thin lips against Illumi’s, entrapping his bottom lip in a soft tug when he pulled away and opened his eyes. He was blessed with the sight of Illumi’s eyelids fluttering open and chasing after another kiss. Which Hisoka provided, unable to say no to his lover's unspoken plea. The second kiss was chaste. He laughed softly, voice gruff and low from trying to stay quiet. But then, he had a devilish idea. Illumi’s lips barely came up in a full smile today. And Hisoka couldn’t live with that outcome. 

After a moment of holding Illumi, Hisoka’s hands slowly moved up his sides and he prodded the ravenette’s ticklish spots. Illumi’s lanky limbs immediately moved to push at Hisoka’s arms and chest. He was biting his lips, puffing his cheeks, even biting his tongue. None of these actions stopped the sporadic bursts of giggles. He could barely watch his volume and he really didn’t want to have to put Alluka back to sleep again. So he did what any sane person would do. Ducking under Hisoka’s arms and bolting around the kitchen island. Hisoka immediately chased after. His own laughter bubbling at the blush on Illumi’s face and the slight lack of traction they both had because of their socks. “Hisoka! Stop it, you’re such an ass!” Illumi whined, still fighting back a smile as they ran around. Illumi managed to get out of the kitchen but he didn’t get close to the stairs before he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and pull him back against that oh so familiar chest. He was lifted and brought back into the kitchen. Soft lips were felt exploring the skin on the side of his neck. The playful atmosphere calmed once more as he rested his hands over the one’s encasing him. He was turned around, chest to chest with Hisoka. He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice, but he soon found himself sitting upon the counter. His boyfriend planted between his legs. Their fingers were intertwined and Hisoka’s head was buried into the crook of Illumi’s neck. “I love you,” the ginger whispered, “You’re the best thing that’s happened to me. It’s hard to believe that you’re willing to make this work.” 

Illumi was still new to this. He was new to love that wasn’t abuse, new to love that didn’t have condition, new to not being the only one to give. So when Hisoka spoke, he felt the need to apologize. So he did, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry you have to hide, I’m sorry I can’t have more time for you.” Hisoka sighed and hugged Illumi closer, “We have time when we have it. I don’t require any alone time from you.” His body shook slightly at the need to hold back all of the frustrations he wanted to express about Illumi’s parents. “Illumi Zoldyck. I would hide for a million years if it meant you could love me without holding fear in your heart. I just want you safe. I trust you, I trust your judgement, I trust that you can care for yourself. And I will comply with your needs. I have everything I need.” He sat back and looked directly into Illumi’s eyes, he lifted their hands and locked pinkies. “And everything I will ever need, is you. And if part of you is those little rascals asleep on the couch then god, I need them here too. I love you, and I don’t want you to ever apologize because I put that burden on you.” Illumi didn’t feel the need to cry but he felt the need to never let go. Their pinkies squeezed and this time, Illumi was the one who cupped Hisoka’s cheek and moved the stray strands of hair out of the way as he leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Everything felt light. Everything felt good. Everything was right, they were right. When they separated for the air they sadly needed Hisoka moved to turn off the camcorder and sighed. 

“Let’s take them to bed so I can lay with you before I have to go.” Hisoka closed the screen and put the camcorder in his hoodie pocket. They lifted the two toddlers and each carried them up the stairs and laid them to bed before meeting in Illumi’s room. The lights were shut off and they laid in the basking in the moonlight coming from the open blinds. Illumi’s fair toned skin captured the moonlight like a fresh, untouched, canvas. To Illumi, Hisoka’s eyes captured speckles of grey when the moon hit them. They shone brighter than the sun during the day. Illumi slowly closed his eyes, they fluttered from time to time. He didn’t want to sleep, not yet. Not yet, Hisoka can’t leave just yet. He can’t leave. Hisoka smiled and kissed Illumi’s furrowed brows. “Goodnight my love, I’ll see you tomorrow.” The bed dipped and Illumi was too exhausted to beg him not to go. 

“I promise.”


End file.
